


Depriving the Brat

by gattan_cae



Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blindfolds, Bratting, Dominant Galo Thymos, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, Lio Fotia is a Brat, M/M, Nonbinary Lio Fotia, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Submissive Lio Fotia, Trans Lio Fotia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae
Summary: Lio acts out and Galo puts him back in his place with blindfolds, restraint, and denial.Kinktober day 14:  sensory deprivation
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949854
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Depriving the Brat

“I want to try something new with you,” Galo says, straightforward and to the point and in his dominant-voice that makes Lio’s pussy wet immediately. The intensity in Galo’s eyes leaves Lio no room to even entertain the thought of bratting tonight and he suddenly doesn’t care that they’re in the middle of the dining hall together, he wants to crawl into Galo’s lap.

Instead, he manages a feat of strength that he feels Galo should praise him for and stays in his own seat and calmly asks, “what’s that?”

Galo doesn’t answer immediately, instead wolfing down an entire chicken breast in three bites. Lio is, on some level, impressed, and knows that it’s just a requirement of Galo’s football commitment. When he swallows, he says in a low voice, “blindfolding you and tying you to my bed.”

Lio goes stock-still, barely remembers to close his mouth, and takes a deep breath. “When? Tonight?”

Galo shakes his head and Lio’s heart falls. “We’ve got extra practice tonight because of the playoffs soon.” He notices how crestfallen Lio must look and softens out of his tough and focused dominant persona. “I’m sorry, firefly.” He leans over and kisses the top of Lio’s head. Lio changes his mind: it’s time to be bratty as _hell._

That night, Lio puts on his cutest panties and poses carefully while Thyma’s studying in the library and he has the room to himself. The end result of a half-hour’s worth of work is one perfectly peach-shaped ass wrapped in deep blue lace, and just the hint of a grin from Lio at the edge of the screen. _This could be yours but you’re playing,_ he captions it, and sends it to Galo, knowing his boyfriend will see it at the end of practice and end up with a hard-on in the locker room. Lio contents himself with this petty revenge and settles down to watch YouTube instead of writing papers. An hour slips by unnoticed and it goes from dusk to total night outside, the streetlamps in the quad glowing brightly.

Urgent pounding on the door makes Lio nearly jump out of his skin, heart pounding with panic. He scrambles off the bed and grabs the first thing to cover his lack of pants with, a towel, and cautiously opens the door, fearing it’s an angry RA or campus po.

Galo is standing there with wet hair pulled back into a bun, his skin dewy-damp and shining, face bearing a thunderous scowl. “You little brat,” he growls, and pushes open the door.

“Galo!” Lio gasps. “What if Thyma was here? How did you get in?”

“Your shade’s open, I can see you from outside. I knew you were alone,” Galo says, standing in Lio’s room for the first time since their first meeting and that image provokes a nearly Pavlovian reaction in Lio, his breath becoming shallower and rabbit-fast heart rate switching over from panic to arousal.

“Oh,” Lio says quietly.

“You want me tonight that badly? You’ve still got the underwear on,” Galo says, leaning to the side to see around the towel Lio’s holding before himself. Lio blushes. “Clearly you do, since you’re being such a brat about it. Tell me.”

“I want you,” Lio says in a small voice.

“What do you want me to do?” Galo asks, stepping into Lio’s personal space and tilting his chin up with one finger.

“Blindfold me… tie me up…” Lio murmurs.

“I can do that,” Galo says, and claims Lio’s mouth in a kiss. Lio drops the towel, hands automatically pressing against Galo’s firm abs, leaning his body against Galo’s. A thrill goes through him and makes his dick twitch at the feeling of Galo’s hard cock tucked into his waistband against Lio’s stomach. Galo steps forwards, forcing Lio to step backwards, until he hits his bed and falls backwards. “I want a stretchy headband and two belts,” Galo says. Lio obeys, eager for Galo to tie him up and have his way with him.

Galo has Lio get back on the bed then pulls the black stretchy headband over Lio’s eyes, blinding him. Immediately Lio’s breath picks up and he rubs his thighs together in anticipation. Then Galo belts Lio’s wrists to the headboard and Lio sucks in a sharp breath. The bed dips beneath him and Galo’s warm presence looms above. “One last thing,” he whispers, and that’s the last thing Lio hears before the crinkle of soft foam being pushed into his ears.

Cool air kisses Lio’s skin as his flannel is unbuttoned, just a moment before Galo’s hot mouth descends on Lio’s nipple and makes him whine. The touch is so gentle, Galo’s tongue circling the sensitive bud so teasingly, and Lio bites his lip. He knows Galo’s playing a game and he isn’t ready to give in just yet. Galo’s hands smooth down Lio’s ribs, running over his lean belly and hips, down his fuzzy thighs, completely skipping Lio’s crotch. He sighs, wiggling his hips, and pulls a pout when he feels no reaction from Galo.

Then Galo disappears. Lio goes still, listening through the ear plugs to try to perceive anything. He can still feel Galo’s weight on the bed, but his boyfriend isn’t touching him. Sudden heat and pressure right on Lio’s hard little dick makes him jump and arch into the touch, his cry of surprise muffled in his own ears. Galo grinds his finger? Palm? It’s impossible to tell—against Lio’s dick rough and torturous, riding the edge of too much, and then it vanishes, leaving Lio bereft and panting.

Feather-light touches graze across Lio’s nipples at the same time and he whines, pushing his chest up into the feeling, but it, too, vanishes. A mouth on his neck, nipping his throat, nibbling his earlobe, blowing cool air across the wet skin. Hands on Lio’s waist, squeezing him, running down his thighs, fingertips dancing across his bare calves. Every touch feels a thousand times magnified and comes with a jolt of adrenaline, everything unexpected in the most delicious of ways. Lio whines and moans and tries bucking his hips and arching his back to get any sort of sensation that’ll make him come, but Galo is too teasing, only flirting with Lio’s clit in short, heavy strokes. Something warm and wet lands on his stomach.

“Please, Galo,” Lio moans, panting and aching for _anything_ other than this torture, always anticipating the next touch and not knowing where it’ll come from. Then Galo pushes the blindfold up off Lio’s eyes and the dim light of the room suddenly feels blinding to him. He sees Galo, pink in the cheeks and panting, holding his cock and straddling Lio’s thighs, come all over Lio’s belly and clothed pussy. Lio gasps and tugs on the belts restraining his arms.

Galo reaches up and frees him and Lio pulls out the earplugs, slightly dazed from the onslaught of sensation and the aching, tight feeling of unbearable arousal in his dick. He makes a wordless noise of plea and Galo chuckles.

“You were bratty today, so no.” Lio whines and bucks his hips, pouting. Galo smiles and shakes his head, tucking his soft cock back into his sweats. “I’ll let you come when you’re a good girl. Just wait for the text.”

With that, he leans down and kisses Lio on the cheek— _fucking tease—_ and leaves. Lio lies there for a long while, his boyfriend’s come cooling on his skin, and ponders his torturous stay in horny purgatory.


End file.
